The invention relates to a cigarette pack, especially a hinge-lid pack, with a pack part and a hinge lid, for receiving a cigarette group wrapped in an inner blank (tinfoil blank), the inner blank being folded around the cigarette group for the formation of a front wall, rear wall and continuous bottom wall and of side walls and end walls from folding tabs (side tabs, end tabs) partially overlapping one another.
Hinge-lid packs are a type of cigarette packaging in widespread use throughout the world. The hinge-lid pack conventionally consists of a one-part blank made of thin cardboard. Attached in the pack part is a collar which is usually obtained from a separate collar blank. This projects with an upper portion from the pack part and, in the closing position, is surrounded by the hinge-lid. The pack content, particularly the cigarette group, is wrapped in an inner blank preferably made of tinfoil. The inner blank is folded around the cigarette group to form a closed bottom wall, at the same time forming side walls and an end wall from folding tabs, particularly side tabs and end tabs, partially overlapping one another. Furthermore, the inner blank is conventionally equipped with a pull-off flap which is defined as an upper part of the front wall of the inner blank by means of a transversely directed punching line or perforation line. When the pack is to be used, the flap is removed by being pulled off or torn off, so that the upper region of the front cigarettes is exposed.
In practice, it proves difficult to extract cigarettes when the pack is completely full or almost completely full, even if the flap is removed. Because of the close packing, there are difficulties in grasping a cigarette between two fingers.